Darkness Falls
by UsagiMoon
Summary: Okay this story is finish but i need to tell u ppl about the SEQUEL SO READ IT! This story is about Serena being evil, gets kidnapped by Diamond, Serena falls in love and someone dies. Very good your should R
1. Default Chapter

My friend Jeje and I created this fanfic we do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.  
  
****Summary****  
Serena broke up with Darien and the Sailor Scout's don't want her as their leader anymore. The Wise Man asked Serena to join them. Will she choose to stay loyal to her friends (If you can say friends) or go with the Wise Man.   
Keep on reading to find out the answer!!! ^_^  
  
-Prologue-  
  
"Is everything in order?" a man with bluish-white hair and dark ocean blue eyes asked. His dark upturned crescent moon is glowing with excitement when he heard what the Wise Man had to say. "Yes, the mind control spell should be working, just make sure Serenity is late for the next battle." a cloaked man with a crystal ball told him. "I'm sure Sapphire will appreciate this WM." With that the short Wise Man left.   
  
-Change of scene-  
  
"Emerald, come over here now!!!" the bluish-white haired man ordered. "Yes, Diamond?" a woman responded meekly. Her hair was the color of lime green. "For the next battle make sure Sailor Moon is very late." "You mean like kill her?" Emeralds contempt was unhidden. "Hmm….no, just hurt her enough so she can be late." "Why?" Her face masking in anger. "Lets just say she shall be welcomed in the royal family." Emerald was taken back by his statement. She has loved Diamond since they were little.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
A little girl was crying in a sand box. A boy of 9 years saw her and walked towards her. "Why are you crying?" The little girl with lime green hair answered, "Those four girls over there wont let me play with them.". She pointed towards 4 girls with skanky outfits. "I'll play with you if you want." "Sure" she responded excited I think I'm in love she thought to her self.   
  
**End of Flash back**  
  
"Ok, just tell me when and where, I need to go." She said with hatred. "Be nice Emerald." Diamond said laughter in his voice. Emerald left but heard what he said and just realized how handsome he was. She thought while flying towards Serena.  
  
  
-End of prologue-  
  
Jeje and I hope you like the prologue; Stay tune to find out what happens. Will the Wise Man's plan work or will it fail?! 


	2. Emerald Strikes

Hi it's me again, Jeje says "Hi" as well. I would had put this chapter sooner but I couldn't. Well last time the story was left off that Emerald was going after Serena and the Wise Man plan was set to work. Why should I tell you what happens next, (Why am I still typing? I should just let you read already) Go on and read, enjoy the story. ^_^  
  
-Emerald Strikes-  
  
Serena, a girl with golden-yellow hair with an unusual hairstyle that looks like two meatballs, was walking to the temple, wondering what Raye wanted.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Serena go to the temple tomorrow, we need to talk about something very important." a girl with long black hair told her. "Do I get any info about the urgent meeting you just made up, all of a sudden Raye?" Serena asked out of curiosity. "No!" was all she said, "No I mean go to the temple tomorrow, we all have some business to talk to you about." With that said four girls left and not too long a man followed them leaving Serena alone.  
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
"I'll just find out what they want soon enough." was all she said to herself when she heard her watch beeping. "Serena go to the park, theirs a youma attack!" was heard from the watch. "I'm on my way!" was all Serena said.  
  
-Change of Scene-  
  
"Now where is she?" Emerald told herself still looking for Serena. Why do I have to go after her, I don't think Diamond would mind if I hurt her more than I really have too. And what did Diamond, my love really meant by "Let's just say she shall be welcomed in the royal family" she was in deep thought when she spotted her.   
  
Serena started to run towards the park, when she stopped dead as soon as she heard a woman laughing. (It's Emerald annoying laugh). "Emerald what do you want?!" "Wow no welcoming hello's" Emerald told her. "Oh is that all then hello, but I'm running late and I have to go." Serena told her knowing that it wouldn't help her. "Not so fast moon brat!" Emerald yelled at her. Then Emerald shot some black energy but missed Serena.   
  
-Change of Scene-  
  
"Where is she?!" Sailor Mars shouted at Sailor Mercury. "I don't know, I'll call her again." was all Mercury could say. Why aren't you here Serena, I'm sorry to think this but your not a good leader. Mercury thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile Serena tried to doge Emerald's attack, it was working all she needed was to transform into Sailor Moon but she got distracted by her watch beeping again. "Serena, where are you?" Mercury's voice was heard. "I'm busy!" Serena responded while dodging another attack. "Serena we need you right here, NOW!! I'm sure what your doing is not more important than a youma attack?" "Leave me alone, I'll be there when I can!" Serena said but this time she wasn't so lucky to dodge Emerald's attack. Serena went out flying hitting a tree then her vision became blurry.  
  
-End of Emerald Strikes-  
  
That's all I have for today. Please review maybe next time I can write a better chapter……..  
What will happen next, will Serena be able to reach her friends in time?  
Ok bye ^_^ 


	3. The Irresponsible Leader

Hey everybody it's me again, well today I would like to congratulate my dear friend Jeje for today is her birthday. Thanks to her this story was possible, she's the one who got the ideas and I was the one to put them together. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEJE!" ^_^  
  
Well last time Serena was knocked out by Emerald. Her friends tried to call her but made Serena get hit and got knock out. Well I think those are the main points. Bye go on and read. ^_^  
  
-The Irresponsible Leader-  
  
Everybody heard what Serena had just said threw the communicator. "Mercury is there another way we can beat this youma without Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "What the hell, can be more important than this?!" Sailor Venus told them while going to Tuxedo Mask, who was leaning on the tree while holding his right shoulder with his left hand because it was bleeding. "I am going to kill her!" was all Mars said while attacking the youma. The scouts tried as their best but could not destroy the youma without Sailor Moon.   
  
*Change of Scene*  
  
"That's all you got moon brat and here I was hoping for a better battle." Emerald told the unconscious Serena. If I could just kill her then no one will be on my way, and Diamond would be all mine HAHAHA (Don't make me laugh ^_^ hehehe) But if I do that Diamond would hate me forever. As soon as Emerald thought that she disappeared.  
  
"What happen?" Serena told herself while her hand was going to her forehead, blood was dripping from her head and arms. Serena tried to stand up but fell to the ground as she felt this great deal of pain go threw her body especially on her head, back, and her side. The next place Serena touched was her side and saw that her shirt was all full of blood It hurts, but I can't stay here I need to go to the scouts, but I think I have broken my ribs So Serena took out her brooch and said out loud "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" then Serena transformed into Sailor moon. (Her uniform wasn't full of blood and the blood that was dripping from her head and body was gone.) Sailor Moon started to run favoring her side I hope I get there soon or most likely I will past out.   
  
*Change of Scene*  
  
"Hey you, (pointing at the youma) I am Sailor Moon I fight for love and" "Stop the yaping and kill the youma!" Venus yelled. "I can't believe you stopped my speech like that." Sailor Moon responded after that she said "MOON SCEPTER ACTIVATION!" pointing her wand at the youma and turning it into moon dust.  
  
-End of The Irresponsible Leader-  
  
Why are they being mean to me? Is one of the many questions that lye ahead. Stay tune to find out what happens with Serena and everyone. Bye next chapter will be up soon. ^_^ Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. "HAPPY B-D JEJE!" If you want to thank her as well R&R and she will see it. Bye ^_^ 


	4. Bye

Hey everyone well I hope you like this chaptr I don't think is that good but you decide for me the next chapters will be up soon. Bye ^_^  
  
-Bye-  
  
"Were where you!" Jupiter screamed at her. "I was…" Serena began but was cut off by Mars "Don't bother making up another excuse Serena, do you even care if we got hurt?!"  
  
"Darien!" Serena yelled his name when she saw the blood coming from his shoulder. She also started to run towards him but stopped as soon as she saw his eyes full of hatred and anger towards her. "What were you thinking Serena, why didn't you come here earlier? You could have gotten one of us killed for your lateness!"  
  
All the scouts had detransformed staring at sailor Moon. "Darien is right Serena, you could have gotten one of us killed. Your suppose to be our leader but you failed us and we will not forget this Serena!" Amy said to her. Serena wanted to explain the fight with Emerald but knew they wouldn't listen or they would think she made it up.  
  
Serena tried not to start crying, "So is that all you think that I'm just a lazy, crybaby, and even more that I don't deserve to be leader anymore!" "It doesn't mean that we won't protect you but one day your going to end up killing one of us or even hurt a civilian." Lita said. "She's right." Mina agreed with everyone.  
  
"Now who is going to take care of Rini?" Darien asked the rest of the girls. Serena was taken back by the question Darien asked and the way all of them were ignoring her. "Is Rini all that matters to you Darien!" she was so close of crying. "Yes she is, I don't care what you think Serena, just leave all of us alone!" "But I.." "But nothing Serena I don't love you anymore." "And besides you'll just give Rini to the enemy!" Raye yelled at her.   
  
Serena was about to say something but Raye saw this and said to her "Just leave won't you we don't need you! Maybe you can go back to do the thing you were doing before this!" "Is that what you all think then be it! But before I go Raye I want you to know that I would never give her away!" Serena started walking away but no one noticed the way she was favoring her side. After she left and was out of sight the scouts turn to Raye. "What now?!" Lita asked. "That was the best decision." Raye told them and then they left.  
  
-End of Bye-  
  
Hey the next chapters will be up soon. ^_^ 


	5. The Decision

Hi, this chapter is pretty long I think. Anyways Serena had to choose last time if she would join the nega moon family or stay alone by herself with no one caring for her. Hey just read or I'll end up giving you the ending. Bye ^_^  
  
-The Decision-  
  
Serena started crying as soon as she left the park, she also detransform back to her bloody clothes. She kept on walking until she came upon a playground. She was starting to get dizzy from the lost of blood, so she decided to go to the swing and keep on crying.  
  
*Change of Scene*  
  
"Your plan is actually working WM I thought for a moment that it would had failed." Diamond said. "Now that the scouts are out of the picture, Serenity is left all alone and no one will be able to help her. She'll be easy to manipulate." the Wise Man responded, and then he left Diamond with a grin in his face.  
  
*Change of Scene*  
  
"Serena what happen?" a worry cat asked as soon as she saw her cover in blood. "Nothing Luna, it was only a hard fight." Serena said while crying. "Then why are you crying?" "Just go away Luna, I'll explain when I go home." Serena was so close to start yelling at Luna. "Serena why don't…" Luna was cut off by Serena "LEAVE ME ALONE, JUST GO AWAY LUNA! Serena yelled at the cat. Luna wanted to stay with her but knew it was better to leave her alone, she started heading home but just got one last glance at Serena before she left. I'm sorry Luna I just want to be alone.   
  
20 minutes later….  
Serena was steel in the same place crying even more when she felt that someone was near. She just look up and saw a man with a weird cloak over his body. "You pore child why are you crying?" "Leave me alone!" Serena said out loud.  
  
Just then another person came (Diamond) "Who are you?" Serena asked them both. "Were the nega moon family, fear not Serenity we came hear just to talk to you. My name is Prince Diamond and he is Wise Man (pointing at the cloak figure)." "How did you know that.." "You are serenity, well everything made more sense as soon as we knew that you are sailor Moon." Wise Man told her. "Wise Man go away I'll call you if I need you." Diamond command and the Wise Man obeyed his orders. "Serenity, I would like to ask you if you would like to join us the nega moon." "What, but I can't I'm good and your evil." "Yes, I know that but it seems to me that you need people who will care about your feelings not some one else's." "But, I.." Serena started but stopped as soon as she thought about the scouts. "But, you have friends, Serenity if those were your friends would they had said all those things to you or even kicking you out of the team." "Your right the scouts and Tuxedo Mask don't really care that much about me to tell me all those things only because I was late." "The dark moon can be your new family and you'll be able to get revenge if you want."  
  
(What will she chose I think she will stay   
  
"Why not, they betrayed me so I need a new team and life and it seems to me that the nega moon family is offering it." "So what do you chose?" "I chose that I would like to join." "Great, but before I take you to your new home I want to tell you something." "Yes what is it?" Serena asked. "Serenity, (paused) I love you." "You what!.." Serena was shocked by his words. "I'm sorry about that it's only that you got me by surprise." Serena apologize "Will you be my Queen?" he asked, "Well, Diamond I need to think about it." Serena responded. At least it wasn't a no Diamond thought. "Promise that you will think about it." "I promise I will!" "Give me your hand and will be off." Serena did as she was told and soon they both disappear.  
  
*Change of Scene*   
  
Diamond had arrived with Serenity by his side. "Come on Serenity I'll show you your bedroom." "Ok" They both walked until they reached a door (It's obvious it's Serena's), Diamond opened the room and Serena was impress by the looks of it. "If you want you can take a bath, theirs some clothes for you in the closet and I'll pick you up about an hour." he asked her "Ok, thank you." Serena said to him.  
  
Soon she was left alone, Serena decided to look around her room, it was beautiful she opened the closet and saw lots of dresses. It was hard for her to choose which one to wear in the end she picked a midnight blue color. She took a bath, she was glad to take off all the blood from her body the hardest part was taking it off her hair. In the end Serena was ready so she decided to leave her hair loose for a while.  
  
*Change of Scene*  
  
So the famous Sailor Moon is in our side" a guy with sapphire hair with some dark eyes asked Diamond. "Yes, Sapphire she is." "But don't you think that she will betray you in the end." "Yes bro I am, but I'll just make her love me more than…" diamond stopped there not wanting to say his name. "More than Endymion" Sapphire finished for him. "Yes, more than him last time she was almost mine but he took her away." "Diamond that was in the past" "I know that, I have to go bye" "Bye lovebird!" Sapphire told his brother before he left.  
  
-End of The Decision-  
  
Hey I hope that you liked the story please tell me by reviewing. The next chapter is on its way. Bye ^_^ 


	6. Memorise

Hi everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story for a long time. It's only that I got grounded and needed to do allot of things before I could use the computer. The good thing about it is that I got some time to make new chapters for this story. I think the old saying "Out of bad things good things come out of it" or something like it. Anyways here's the next chapter I hope that you will like it. Serena is having some flashbacks from the past will it make her change the way she feels about things. Ups I think I said to much….. Well go on and read bye ^_^  
  
-Memories-  
  
*Serena's room*  
  
Serena was just sitting in her desk thinking about what Diamond said to her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Serenity, (paused) I love you." "You what!.." Serena was shocked by his words. "I'm sorry about that it's only that you got me by surprise." Serena apologize "Will you be my Queen?" he asked, "Well, Diamond I need to think about it." Serena responded. At least it wasn't a no Diamond thought. "Promise that you will think about it." "I promise I will!"  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Diamond doesn't mean bad by saying he loves me besides his cute." Serena said to herself. Knocks came from the door so she went and answer it. "Hi!" Serena said to Diamond. "I was waiting for you" "Wow, Serenity looks hot in that dress. he thought. "Are you ok Diamond?" "What… yes I'm fine Serenity, you look beautiful." "Thank you! I was thinking about the thing you told me before." "Yes, I'm sorry for that I should had waited to say it." "No you shouldn't be sorry it was that I was surprise by your sudden proposal." "So, does that mean no?" "No not at all it's only that I need some time to think about it." "Ok I can wait, so anyways can I show you around the palace." "Yes you can." Serena gave him a smile.  
  
Serena enjoyed going around the palace she also decided to give diamond a chance to love her. (Well if she was going to stay there she would mostly make that world benefit her.) "Um.. Diamond can we stop please?" "What are you ok?" "Ye, I'm fine but I want to tell you something." "Ok what is it.?!" "Well, I want.." Serena stopped because she suddenly felt dizzy "Serenity what's wrong?" was all Serena saw and heard from Diamond before her vision became blurry.  
  
Diamond took Serena to her room and called his brother (his a good doctor) "Sapphire what's wrong with her?" Diamond asked, "I don't know probably it could be the loss of blood and all this stress." "Maybe your right Sapphire." Diamond told his bro while they left Serena alone sleeping. Diamond couldn't help but notice that she looked so beautiful the way she was resting in her bed.  
*The Next day*  
  
Serena woke up in her room when some old flashbacks from the Moonkingdom era. She was kissing someone she knew but it wasn't Endymion it was Diamond/  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Serenity come with me." "I can't Diamond you know why I love Endymion as much as I love you" "Serenity forget about him I'll take care of you forever will make a new kingdom" Diamond and serenity couldn't stop kissing each other "I know you will and I would love to be with you but my heart belongs to Endymion. I'm sorry!" Serenity gave him a kiss and left him.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"So Diamond was in the Moonkingdom." Serena told herself Why am I feeling different all of a sudden There was a knock at the door "Come in!" Serena yelled to the person outside the door. Diamond walked in holding black and white roses. "Are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine, are those for me!" Serena asked excitedly. "Yes they are" Diamond said smiling at her reaction. "Thank you!" Serena reached for the roses "They are beautiful Diamond." she gave him a smile. Diamond sat next to her "Diamond, like I was trying to tell you before this happen. Is that I would give you a chance to win my heart." "You will, Serenity you won't regret this." "I know I won't" Serena told him while giving him a kiss.  
  
-End of Memories-  
Hey stay tune to find out what happens next I think someone is getting worried about Serena. Diamond in the other hand is happy the way things are turning. Please review and tell me if you liked the story. I hope I'll be able to use the computer more often "Hey Jeje when are you going to school again!!!! We all miss you!!" I hope you read this Jeje. Well anyways see yah! In the name of the moon I'll be back with more new chapters.! Hehe I wanted to say that ^_^ 


	7. Gone

Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter.... Anyways I don't want to make a summary today I just want you to read. Okay I hope you enjoy th story..... ^_^  
  
-Gone-  
  
Luna was getting worried of Serena she hadn't arrived home yet "Where can she be?" Luna asked herself. "Hey Luna!" someone was calling her "Artemis what's wrong?" "Luna theirs a meeting, we have to go!" "What meeting?!" while coming down from Serena's bedroom window. "I don't know the scouts just called me." "Do you know if Serena is there already?" "I don't know why do you ask?" "Because Serena was suppose to be home long time ago." "Luna don't worry she's probably at the arcade or she's already with the scouts." "I hope your right Artemis, she didn't look okay in the morning." Both of them went to the temple were they usually have the meetings.  
  
*The Temple*  
  
"Finally you both got here!" Raye yelled at the two cats she was so happy to see that Serena wasn't there. "What's the urgent meeting about?" Artemis told them ignoring Raye's comment. Luna was searching for Serena but when she saw that Serena wasn't there she started to get worry. "Come on we were waiting for both of you to arrive we need to get started." Raye said. "Aren't we going to wait for Serena?" Luna spoke up for the first time since they arrived there. "What Luna?" Mina asked, "I Said Mina, aren't we going to wait for Serena to get here?" Luna repeated herself. As soon as the girls and Darien heard her name they turn away.  
  
"Listen Luna, Serena isn't a good leader so we kicked her out!" Raye said "You what!" yelled Luna. "If you don't want to believe it Luna so be it after all Serena was never a good leader and you know it as well." Raye said "Then I wonder how that lazy, sniveling, clumsy, coward like her could be the leader of the scouts and also be the Princess of the Moon who is suppose to be graceful, polite and all the other things Serena is not." Amy said out loud even for Artemis and Luna who pretty thought they knew Amy well never imagine she would say those things to Serena and she wasn't here to defend herself.   
  
"You can't kick Serena out. I know Serena is not perfect but she's still the leader and nothing can change that." "Luna's right, even though Serena can be a klutz sometimes she's still the leader and now that she's gone how will you win the fights without her?" "Listen Artemis we can find a way without her," Mina said. Luna didn't want to listen to this nonsense anymore so she left "Luna wait I'll go with you where are you going?" "I need to find Serena." then they both left.  
Luna and Artemis stopped when they were out of the temple, "Luna wait, why do you need to find Serena?" "Artemis, Serena didn't come home and last time I saw her she was cover in blood." "How could she have blood or in fact be hurt with out them noticing in the end. How could the scouts kick her out, I hope they know that Serena is the strongest out of all of them put together." "I don't know but we have to find her soon. Artemis please don't tell Mina, the scouts and Darien about what I just told you." "Why" "Because they don't want her as leader then be it, in the end they don't have rights to know anything about her when they just did that to her." "Fine I won't tell Luna, lets go" the two cats started their search for Serena.  
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
After Luna and Artemis left…..  
"Now that was weird," Mina told the girls "Yes it was but it had to be done for the best we can't have a leader who will end up destroying us." Lit said. "So what now?" Mina asked them "How about if we go to the arcade?!" Raye asked "Sure why not it may help to clear things out" Amy said soon all of them left to the arcade except Darien he had to take Rini to the movies.  
  
*Change of Scene*  
  
"Hey" Diamond asked while putting his hands around Serena waist "What's up" Serena responded him while kissing him. Serena and Diamond have gotten more closer to each other, for Serena she barely felt anything about Darien now she had someone that loves her (Diamond) not like someone who loves the child more than her (Darien). "Oh nothing, it's only getting very boring with out you." "I never knew you cared" Serena said sarcastically. "What exactly are you doing Serenity?" "Well, my love I'm making a perfect plan to destroy the scouts." "My love?" "Yes I mean my love after all you did win my heart and you're all mine." "Okay, so what is the plan?" "You really want me to tell you huh…. Well you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
*A Week Later*  
  
"Artemis I'm getting worried about Serena she hasn't contacted no one this past week." "I know Luna, maybe we should tell the scouts?" "I think we should even though they don't deserve to know." "Luna do you think kicking Serena was the best choice?" "Now I don't have time to think Artemis all I want to know is that Serena is safe."   
  
-End of Gone-  
  
I hope you enjoy the story the next chapter is on its way please review and tell me if you liked the story. Bye 


	8. Time Changes

Hi, I just finish the last chapter yesterdar around 1am (in the morning) but now I have another chapter and maybe the next will be added soon. Anyways I hope you like my story this far in the last chapter Luna and Artemis were looking for Serena but couldn't find her, in this chapter Serena's plan are on their way. Bye ^_^  
  
-Time Changes-  
  
*Change of Scene*  
  
"It's ready!" Serena said excitedly "What is, my love?" "Well the plan to destroy the scouts of course." Serena didn't have a gold crescent moon on her forehead anymore now she had a black upturned crescent moon that is glowing with excitement. Diamond noticed it and just smiled at her Serenity is all mine and no one else's and in the end I never needed to brainwash her like Wise Man had said. Serena was thinking I can't believe it I Serena made a plan that is actually going to work. What is he staring? "What?" she asked Diamond "Is something wrong?" "No nothings wrong but why are you staring at me like that?" "Oh its only that you are so beautiful when your evil" "Am not" "Are too, Serenity and you know something else you're the most beautiful woman in the universe." Serena blush with that sweet comment of his, so she gave him a kiss on his lips that was something she hadn't done since she left Darien.   
  
But soon they got interrupted by Emerald, who was now boiling with jealousy towards Serena. How dare she kisses my dear Diamond! Serena wasn't stupid she notice how Emerald was turning red behind her make up the only thing Serena did was smile at her. "Good you're here Emerald, at least I won't have to waist time calling someone to get you." "Exactly what are you doing?!" Emerald demanded "What Emerald, can't believe the weak girl you attacked last week is now your new leader." "WHAT!" "You heard me your new….." Serena was interrupted by Diamond who was actually enjoying this little fight, he never thought someone could actually stand up to Emerald like that.   
  
"Both of you calm down after all your both going to work together in the future." Diamond told the two stubborn women. "Were what!" Emerald and Serena said together, "Fine what ever" Serena said " And Emerald let me warn you I always get what when I want it so don't get on my way or else you'll pay." Great now I have to work with her anyways I'm the leader and can make her life miserable. she just smiled at Emerald. I should had killed her when I had the chance, let's just see who gets what they want.   
  
"Now that everything is settle, I have a plan to beat the Sailor Scouts." Serena told both of them. After she had explain the plan to Emerald and Diamond they were really impress but Emerald needed to say something "But how do we know your not going to betray us?" "Why would I betray Diamond" "Well no one can be so sure because the Sailor Scouts were your team." "The key word is were Emerald besides now it's the negamoon not some bathetic Sailor Scouts. With my help the negamoon will get what they want and I'll have Diamond." Serena couldn't actually believe what she said and Emerald couldn't either (she had her mouth open), anyways time changes it was time for her to get her revenge. "We need to get ready for the big attack that will let us control the world so go get ready were attacking in an hour." "Ok this better work Serenity." "Emerald bow to your future Queen." Diamond said to her I can't believe it I have to bow to that witch, she thinks she can take Diamond from me will see what happens. Emerald bowed to Serena "Thank you Emerald" Emerald said soon he and Serena were left alone.  
  
"Where are you going?" Diamond told Serena "I'm going to change and get ready." "Why ? You look fine already." "Because I want to look hot for you." "That will work just hurry up! Oh yeah I wanted to tell you now that your on our side you have more power." "I do, that's great I'll see yah later." she gave him another kiss on the lips.  
  
-The End of Time Changes-  
  
I hope you like this chapter as well as the others. In the next chapter Serena's plans are set and soon she will almost get what she wants….. I'm not telling the rest you'll just have to find out what's going to happen next. Please R&R to tell me how you liked this chapter or dislike it. Bye ^_^ 


	9. The Beggining

Hey everyone I hope your enjoying this story so far… there is much to come in the future. Well now um.. last time in the story Serena's plans are on their way….. In today's chapter… OMG they can't believe who the evil woman is… that's it I'm letting you find out was going to happen on your own go on and read……….. Oh yeah before I forget for those people who wanted more details I hadded some but to tell you the truth I really suck on that. So please bear with me its my first try. And to tell you I was thinking of adding more details but only I didn't know how. So anyways go on and read……..   
^_^  
  
-The Beginning-  
  
"Darien we have been threw this already Serena doesn't really care for any more because she hasn't showed up for any of the fights lately." Raye told the stubborn man in front of her. They have been talking to each other for more then 2 hours, if Darien didn't stop bugging her about Serena she didn't know what she would do to Darien. "Yes, your right about that Raye but I haven't seen her around lately." he asked her worriedly. "Darien…" she was stop by a loud noise and then they saw an explosion "what now?!" Raye said instead. In the background you could hear people screaming monster thinks like that. "Raye its an attack lets go!" Darien said "Ok, I'll call the others." she did and they were on their way.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!" Raye said out loud and Darien did the same except he didn't say anything put hold his red rose out. Soon Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask started to run towards the fight. Little did they know that the biggest fight was about to begin. "Mars did Serena answer?" "No, she didn't put we can't think about that stupid leader of ours!" Mars said to him, even though Darien didn't want to believe that Serena… Sailor Moon didn't answer to her duties. Soon the others arrived to the battlefield were the youma was really ugly. It was like a spider with eight hands but still it had the shape of a human all cover in blue, it didn't have hair but the skin was blue and it looked pretty ugly.   
  
"Mars hit one of the arms." Mercury said while checking her minicomputer, "Which one?!" "the one in the bottom left." "Ok, MARS CELESTIAL SURROUND!" the attacked was perfect hit but was not the right place to attack. Soon the youma use the same attack and hit Mars, she landed on the floor. "MARS!" the scouts yelled (you know the way they do when Serena gets hit).  
  
"My mistake guys but the hands are not the right place to hit it. Try hitting in the stomach were the red mark is at." "Now how do we do that, if the youma going to block every move we make on it." Venus said "well use your chain and hold him back." Mercury said to her. "Your right how could I forget that" Venus did what she had to do this time that plan was successful. "Now Jupiter hit it in the middle." "Ok" "This isn't over yet sailor brats, you may have one this time but our leaders will come and destroy you all." the youma said with all his might. "want to bet!" Jupiter said before making the last move "JUPITER THUNDER ZAP!" the butt ugly youma was destroy. "What did he mean by that?" Venus asked them "I don't know, but we have some unfinished business to settle." Mars told them.   
  
"What business would those be Raye?" Luna came up asking her Rini was with them. "Serena of course who else." "Raye you can't do that remember all of you wanted Serena out of the team. And with that Serena doesn't need to come and help all of you fight or anything but Serena can't anyways." Luna started strong but she finished very weak remembering the reason she came here. "What do you mean she can't.?!" Luna was about to response but was stop by a familiar voice.   
  
"I'll answer that!" a cold feminine voice answered "What the hell?!" Raye started to say but stopped their instead as soon as she saw who was talking to them. The others (the rest of the scouts, Darien, cats, and Rini) turn to face the person who talked. What they saw was a woman wearing a long dark dark blue silk dress. It had a V shape in the front showing off allot of her breast. It also had another V shape in the back basically the dress was showing off allot her creamy skin etc. (I hope you get the picture.)   
  
For a moment no one could actually anything until the woman spoke up again, "Like I was saying before, the answer to your question is that I am no longer one of you pathetic Scouts!" "Calm down Serenity." Another figure appear behind the woman, he immediately put his arms around her waist. (You know how Diamond wears so I don't want to explain it."  
  
"Serena!" Luna said out loud "At least you remember me." Serena said Darien in the other hand was getting frustrated on seeing the strange guy (Diamond) putting his hands on Serena. "What are you talking about?!" Venus said "I don't think I have to explain a thing to all of you." "Yes you do Serena, (pause) what are you talking and were have you been in the last past fights." Jupiter asked her. "Oh yeah I forgot, the answer is that I was kind of busy this last week." "Serena we were getting.." Darien started but stop as soon as Serena started to speak again. "You were getting worried of me. Ha! Don't make me laugh Darien you only care for yourself and if its not that then you only care about that worthless brat of yours" (she meant Rini).   
  
"Serena don't but her in this conversation she has nothing to do with this." Darien said to her, he was getting frustrated by the way she was talking to all of them. And to get it even worse the way Diamond was kissing her on her neck, cheeks and the way that Serena wasn't trying to stop him. "She had nothing to do with it don't make me laugh besides your history Darien, just like the rest of you will be as soon as were threw with all of you." while Serena was talking her upturned dark crescent moon started to show (Serena had manage to hide it before the fight.)   
  
"Mercury look at her forehead." Mars said to her "I know I'm checking on it." "Why are you doing this to us Serena." Jupiter asked her. "Jupiter my exfriend like I said before I am no longer one of you pathetic Scouts I am now the future Queen of the Negamoon family." "Serena what did they do to you?" Venus said. "They didn't do anything to begin with I went with my good free will." "Honey I think we need to do this soon, after all wasn't this what you wanted to do more than any of us." the cold voice told Serena. "Yes, your right Diamond my love, I have waited a long time for this day to come." Serena responded with a smile on her face just then she kissed Diamond in the lips. (maybe next time I'll put more details)   
  
"Serena how could you do this to Darien and the rest of us?" Venus said almost wanting to cry. "I never did anything to start with it was all of you who have to blame not me. Wasn't it that all of you didn't want me as the leader of the group who blame me for not being there on time. When basically no one wanted to hear my reason for not being there on time because I was fighting with Emerald. And the reward I have from that is a new life, new family, new friends, and a new person to love who will care for me no matter what happens. On that day I found out who were really my friends and who were my enemies." Serena finish. "Serena if we only knew." Mercury started "If you only knew what was happening that day you would never have hurt me so bad. I was cover in blood when Emerald had finish I was unconscious and to make it better my ribs were broken." Serena knew that those words were hurting them and you know what she enjoy hurting them.   
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" a scream was heard from behind the scouts they all turn to look at who it was what they found was Rini. "What's going on?!" Darien said when he saw her start to fade away. "Ah poor things she's going away. Good now I won't have to deal with you anymore, after all you are never going to be born." Serena said that in a harsh voice. "What are you talking about?" Mars said "Well Mars if you haven't notice it yet she was my future daughter in the future but now that I'm no longer with Darien well lets just say she doesn't exist." "She's what?!" Darien said while reaching for the child who was fading fast. "Take it in stupid she's our daughter maybe now that I'm with you Diamond she'll be ours." "How can you say things like that Serena? When you see her disappearing like that." Jupiter said. "Well Jupiter I just can."   
  
"No Rini you can't go." Darien was saying with tears on his eyes. "Darien I mean daddy, I love you and mommy even though she's evil.. please don't forget me." those were the last words before the pink haired kid disappeared………  
  
-End of Chapter-  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter allot I try so please don't kill me I try to add more details but like I said before I stink on that. Well I have to say that on the next chapter….. Its so sad NOOOO RINI don't go. Oh well Rini disappears because Darien and Serena aren't together anymore. The fight is on but wait who are they….. someone comes to help the Sailor Scouts on the fight…. ups I think I just said too much. The next chapter may take sometime to make because I think its going to be long and besides I have to create new chapters for this story not only this one but the other story "Never Again" for those who read that one the next chapter will be up soon. And also very soon another story will be up. ^_^ not bad for my first huh.. Anyways please review bye….. ^_^ ….. until next time. 


	10. Strangers

Hi, everyone I am so sorry I haven't been updating this story or the others its only that I had a big writers block. But thanks to my friend Jeje (the one who helped me create this story at first), my writers block started to disappear little by little. She definitely knows how to listen to my ideas, as soon as I start talking to her about my fanfics new ideas pop up on my head. Anyways I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or if you don't read this story. n_n  
On with the story… enjoy…. Bye…….  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget I don't own Sailor Moon but only borrow them for a while a very long while if you tell me………….  
  
-Strangers-  
  
"Finally that stupid brat is gone! I really didn't know how Diamond and I would get rid of her, maybe I could have killed her myself but no I knew events would change in the future and that would lead to Rini never being born. With me not marrying Darien equals no Rini, that's the only reason she disappeared because she was never born or existed in any time." Serena said out loud in the cold silence atmosphere that was held among them. She was enjoying the way everyone was going to start crying just because Rini disappear except for her and Diamond "Calm down honey" Diamond started to say and stop just to kiss her on the neck "Let's hurry up I'm getting bored, (pause) how about if you and I finish this business and go to a little more private place." He was enjoying the way Serena was talking towards the bathetic scouts and to Darien who caused her so much pain but thanks to him, Serena is now by his side. "What happen to you?" Jupiter said, "Your right Diamond my sweet, it is getting late and boring. I'll just do this fast and we can go back to were you want. To answer your question (addressing to Jupiter) nothings is wrong with me, and if I were you, I would start running as far as I can to get away from here, before I destroy you all!"   
  
When Serena finished her sentence dark energy began to gather in her hand "DARK MOON DEVASTATION!" Serena shouted, the dark energy that was gathering in her hand was aim strait to the scouts, who were not expecting the attack. When they realize that Serena had aim the dark energy at them it was too late for them to doge it, they went strait to the ground. "What? Not strong enough to last another attack, I am so surprise that all of you wanted me out of the team because I was too weak (pause) now who are the weak ones you or me? I in the other hand am strong and will destroy all of you if you don't surrender. So what is your decision." "Serenity try not to kill them, they may be useful in the future." Diamond told her. "I'll try but I don't guarantee anything."   
  
Dark energy started to gather again on Serena's hand "DARK MOON DEVESTATION!" she said, the dark energy was send out again but before it hit the scouts. Another attack was send "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" that attack manage to block Serena's attack. Serena and Diamond were not expecting it, and were surprise to see that her attack fail. "What the hell just happen here!" Serena shouted.  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" this time the attack was aim strait at Serena, but it wasn't fast enough to hit her, as soon as she saw it she raised a shield, the attack didn't manage to hit her. "Show yourselves!" was all Serena could say, she was sensing three new energy that was unfamiliar to her. Even the scouts were surprise by those attacks, that none of them knew what to say. "I am Sailor Uranus, and we are the ones that will stop your evil ways Serenity!" Uranus said "We came from the outer planets of the solar system to stop your evil and heal your soul, I am Sailor Neptune!" said Neptune. "I don't know what may have cause you to change Princess Serenity, but your ways have caused damage in time and space continuum but we will make them the way they were. I am Sailor Pluto guardian of time itself." last but not least Pluto finished. (I don't really want to go to details with the outfits or anything because today I don't feel like it but I mostly think you will all know how the Outer Scouts look like. Anyways on with the show, I mean story….)  
  
"How dare you interrupt my fight and for that your going to pay for!" said to the three new scouts. She started to raise her hand to gather more energy for another attack "DARK MOON DEVASTATION!" the energy went strait to the scouts "Oh no you don't NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" the two attacks went head to head, but in the end none of them did any harm. "Sailor Scouts, we came to help you. We also expect the same thing, (pause, she was using her words pretty careful knowing that the scouts would argue in the end) help us fight Serenity and Diamond." Pluto told the inner scouts and Darien.   
  
"But we can't hurt her!" Mars said before anybody else could speak, she knew what they had to do, no matter how many times she told herself that there's another way to fight her, they only needed to find it. She knew that they would have to attack the person they love the most or maybe even kill her. "If you don't fight then our universe is doomed and coming here was a waist." Neptune added to the conversation. "Do you all actually believe your going to be able to attack me? Think again, I know all of you from beginning to the end just like a book that I'm sick and tired of reading over and over. No matter how many times I read it, the ending is all the same, and you want to know the end your all going to die and the universe will be ours. (meaning her and Diamond) Because all of you won't attack me, so let's finish this little shit-shat and I'll be able to go on with my plans."   
  
Serena snapped her fingers that made a cage go up surrounding the scouts, "Holy crap." Uranus said as soon as she saw the cage go up. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" she aimed her attack towards the cage but it was suck or more like fed to the cage. "What just happened here?" Venus finally spoke up . "Don't bother trying to attack it, its only feeding it more energy and speaking of energy I think its also going to drain all of your energy." Serena warned the scouts.  
  
As soon as she finished talking the scouts started to scream in pain, the cage had started to drain the scouts energy and Tuxedo Mask too. "It's draining all our energy!" Mercury yelled. One by one they were dropping just like flies until Darien was the only one left "Ha (he said with pain) Serena how can you do this to us?!" Tuxedo Mask said before his surroundings became black, none of them were left standing all of them were in the floor drain of energy.  
  
"I could and I would." Serena said after enjoying the way the scouts were down she also had a smile in her face and Diamond had a grin on his face as well. "So know what are we going to do?" he asked "How about going to bed." "Why?" "Because I'm tired and I also want to relax for a while. So then I can know what I am going to do with them." (pointing at the scouts) "Your bad." "I know and I love it as much as I love you." "I love you too." "I know." Serena finished, not waiting for a while, she gave him a long passionate kiss that took more than five minutes, when they stop it was only the lack of oxygen. They tried again as soon as they got their breaths back and disappear from the scene were Darien and the scouts lay motionless not dead but weak. Sapphire ordered someone to take their new prisoners into a cell were they would not be able to escape.  
  
-End of Strangers-  
I hoped you liked the story please review and tell me… Now I only have to think what I'm going to write on the next chapter….. thinking…..still thinking….oh well can't think of anything right now but I'll write it as soon as I do. The only big thing I can think of is the ending which has been starting to form on my head for a long…..long while. If you want to know or curious e-mail me or tell me on your review. Because I know that some people cannot be patient and would like to know about it. So please review and tell me what you think…. I'll try to update as soon as possible… bye n_n 


	11. The Proposal

Hi, I hope that you like this chapter guess what someone is going to get………. Hey I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to read it.   
I'm so evil sometimes anyways I hope that you enjoy the story my writers block is mostly gone from this story. n_n So please go on and enjoy the story bye…. ^_^  
  
I don't own sailor moon I just barrow them for a very long long time   
  
-The Proposal-   
  
Serena and Diamond reappeared in a room still kissing passionately. "Please don't stop, Diamond." Serena said while trying to catch her breath from those long kisses. "Serena, I love you so much and I want to ask you something." "What is it." Serena asked almost getting worried that Diamond was asking her something now that they were kissing. "Its only that I love you so much that I am here to ask you for marriage (pause he was bending down) Princess Serenity of the Moonkingdom will you marry me?" Diamond said taking out the ring. (I'm sorry but I have no idea on how to describe the ring a tried but I didn't like it so use your imagination and thing of one up)   
  
Do you even have to ask Diamond. she thought "Yes, Diamond I will marry you." Serena said smiling, (Diamond slipped the ring into her ring finger) she was reaching down to give Diamond another kiss. But Diamond was quicker and gave her the kiss first which made them both land on the bed. ( Well I'm going to leave them alone for a while u_u )  
  
*At The Meeting Room*  
  
Two hours had pass and almost everyone was there, all except Serena and Diamond. Sapphire was passing back and forth waiting for his brother to arrive Emerald was almost going crazy because both of them weren't there at all. The Wise Man was also there staring at his crystal ball, he was getting sick of waiting Soon I'll be in control of the dark moon family and lets just say there's going to be lots of accidents in the future he thought.  
  
That was when Diamond and Serena arrived making the Wise Man get out of his deep concentration. "Serena and I are sorry for making you all wait a while we were discussing some very important business." he finished "It was very important that it couldn't wait any longer (pause) anyways we should start discussing on what exactly are we going to do with the sailor scouts and how are we going to get control of the universe." Serena finished while sitting down next to Emerald. To tell you the truth Serena was doing it on purpose to see how she reacts to the ring.   
  
Emerald couldn't believe that she would have the nerves to sit next to her, Why did they both arrive late and how can I get rid of her. she thought. That was when she noticed the ring on Serena's hand "OH MY GOD NO YOU DID NOT!" Emerald shouted making everyone jump and stare at her. "What is it Emerald?" Diamond asked. "Please tell me this is a dream that your both not engage." she said. "Oh that, we were planning to say something after the meeting but like you already did Emerald, Diamond and I are engage so if I were you I should start looking for another guy because Diamond is all mine." Serena said before Diamond could even start to speak. Emerald had her mouth open by now, Sapphire got closer to his brother to congratulate him and Serena. "Congratulation's brother and good luck." Sapphire told Diamond while giving him a hug. "You too Serena and good luck keeping him in one place." "Thanks Sapphire or should I say brother in law."   
  
Everything is going the way I have foreseen, soon she'll have a child which I'm going to raise up to be a worrier of the dark moon that will help me get control of the universe. the wise man thought , now even grinning some more. "On with business." Serena said she enjoyed the way she got Emerald to shut up for once.   
  
*In the cell*  
  
"huu… what happen?" Mars said while sitting down she looked around and saw the three new scouts in a corner talking in a deep conversation. The one that said she was Sailor Uranus looked at her and went back to the conversation. Soon the rest of the scouts and Darien woke up, they couldn't believe that Serena would do that to them. "Do you think we should trust them?" asked Jupiter (meaning to the outer scouts) "Lita I think we can they did help us fight." Mercury said.   
  
*The outer scouts conversation*  
  
"What now Pluto, if we can't get her back then who know how much damage she can do to the world?" Neptune asked. "I don't know, all of this is out of my hand something happened that made Serena change." Pluto responded. Uranus turn her head to see Sailor Mars wake up and turned her head back to the main conversation. "What exactly are we going to do with them?" she asked pointing at the inner scouts who just woke up. "They have to fight her if they don't we will all die." Neptune tried to stay calm because of their (inners) stupidity they were all trap.   
  
"What the fuck is wrong with that meat ball head, to make them put us in this cell!" Mars said out loud. "Maybe she was brain wash or something." Venus said. Little did they know they were being watch by Serena. "Is that what you all think that I was brain wash. Please don't make me laugh no I wasn't brain wash but I did see the real world." Serena said out of the shadows that made all the scouts look her way. "Serena how could you do this to us?" Venus asked, "Well Venus I can't believe your still asking the same old question. It wasn't my fault that all of you kicked me out to begin with but I'm glad you all did." "We don't get what you mean?" Mercury said.   
  
"Serena, what are you doing down here?" Diamond ask her, reappearing behind her. "Oh, Diamond I was thinking maybe we can make them into slaves or something that would be useful to us." The scouts couldn't believe it, she wanted them to be her slaves or something. "Serena, how could you so this to us and our daughter?" Darien finally spoke up. "She never meant anything to me but I do miss her in a weird way." that was the first time Serena had admitted she missed the pink haired girl. "Serena get us out of here and we can still have her (pause) I love you Serena you know that and..." Darien tried to convince her "And I can't live with out you," Serena finished the sentence for him. "Darien please don't make me laugh you never cared for me the only person you actually love was Rini you even said it yourself when all of you kick me out and don't try to deny it I even asked you myself. Besides I don't need your love for then you can betray it, I have Diamond now and he loves me more than you because he asked me to marry him." (showing the ring)  
  
"Serena you can't change the future that was plan for you and Endymion to be together just like in the Silver Millennium." Pluto finally said. "To get things strait Sailor Pluto if that was what you said your name was. Things can change just like in the past I can't believe Princess Serenity (pause) me would choose Endymion rather than Diamond." "what do you mean?" Darien asked. "I mean, during the Silver Millennium I loved two men in one time no one else knew because it was my little secret except the other man I loved. He knew that I loved him as much as I did with Endymion. I knew that I would have to choose between them, when the day came I had decided to go with Endymion because I thought that would be the best for me besides my heart told me too. But now I'm going to correct that error, I made in the past and if that never happen I would still go for Diamond no matter what." Serena finally finished.  
  
"So if your not going to join us then your going to die." Serena stated and left with Diamond. Five minutes had past and the outer scouts started to talk again in their little group. "Exactly what are you talking about?" Mars asked them. "Nothing that concern you" Uranus said. "Why don't we work like a team because we are fighting the same thing." Mercury asked before Mars could loose her temper at the new scouts. "To make it clear we told you to fight Serena, when you had the chance which you didn't and now you expect us to be on your pathetic team." Neptune said. "I'm warning all of you leave us alone we had nothing to do with what you did to Serena so don't come and ask us to join your pathetic team for then we can be blame as well." Pluto said.  
  
-End Of The Proposal-  
  
I hope that you enjoyed this story because if it goes the way I'm thinking it will, soon the story will be coming to an end. Hey I said maybe I'm not sure how I'm going to continue the story after a big battle that will be coming soon. I think I just said too much anyways tell me if you like this chapter or not so please review. The next chapter will be up soon so I hope you will read it. Bye ^_^ 


	12. AN:some answer questions

This is not an A/N: saying that i can't update blablabla but its an answer for a review.  
  
Okay, I just want to get this out of the way, incase if I don't update for a long time.   
  
Bunnychu-   
  
Thanks for the complement of the story, its really nice to know that people still read it. I know it seems kinda weird having Serena being all evil but still it will get better I hope.  
  
And to answer you question;   
  
"Did Wiseman take control of the inners' and Darien's minds? Wiseman and Diamond mentioned something about mind control in the 1st chapter." that was what you asked me and this is what my answer is/  
  
You really have a point there, I really forgot about the mind thing and I thank you (but y did u ever mention it? hehehe) anyways I have thought about it and it finally hit me on how to answer it. Yes your right there was a mind control thing, you know when the season began when Darien got those strange dreams about Serena dieing and all, (pause) well the wise wanted to put the same dreams on the scouts except of her killing innocent people by mistake from a klutz accident. (it's always the same but don't kill me). So he told Diamond to make Serena late for the next battle which of course was the battle with Emerald. I think that the wise man tried to put those dreams but it only had a little affect on them (the scouts) the only thing his spell caused was to get the scouts more angry at Serena causing her to leave the group. But now that they're trap the effect of the spell hasn't wore off. I hope this is the best answer for your question if not please tell me. Thanks for your support.  
  
Okay now here is the other review;  
  
Luckyprincess-  
  
I'm really sorry but I don't really get what your saying so if you can please rewrite that for my brain can transfer the data I will really appreciate it. 


	13. Unexpected Surprises

This are the last chapter of the story so I hope that you enjoy them..  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think…  
  
Well on this chapter timing counts   
  
Summary- Well to begin with Serena is no longer with the scouts, and she has them trap in the dungeons of the Darkmoon Kingdom, she will soon get married but the Wise Man has different plans so read on and see what they are…  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
-Unexpected surprises-  
  
*2:30 P.M.*  
  
After Serena left the Outer Scouts she went to her bedroom, were she found a white box and a white and black rose on top of the box, they were all on top of the bed. Serena smiled to herself knowing that they must be from Diamond, she opened the box and found a new black gown. 'Wow its beautiful.' she thought. (Have any of you seen the picture when Serena is wearing a pink dress and is holding a staff and also the rest of the scouts are wearing almost the same one except in different colors. Well that's the dress except its in black and if you don't know the dress I'm referring to then e-mail me and I'll send you the picture. And if none of you don't understand a thing I'm saying/typing then the dress is like her future self only that it is in black.)  
  
"I thought you would like it." Diamond came out of the shadows and saw Serena looking at the dress. "Its wonderful Diamond, but what is it for?" Serena asked him with a questionable face. "Its for the wedding dummy, I thought you wouldn't want to get marry in white so I got the dress in black." Diamond answered her. "Its perfect thank you." Serena told him and gave him a passionate kiss. After the kiss was over Diamond responded "Your welcome, I'll love to stay but I have to go, it seems I still have some paper work." he gave her one last kiss and left.   
  
"And I wanted to have a little fun for a while, (meaning she wanted to have some sexual relationship) but then again I'm glad he left his aftershave was going or is going to make me sick." Serena said before running to the bathroom and started to throw up.  
  
*Meanwhile at 3:00 P.M.*  
  
The outer scouts had taken a bath and now they were wearing a spaghetti dress the color of their respected planets. (Even Amara was wearing a dress, too lazy to explain so use your imagination people) "I wonder what Serena is doing right now?" Neptune know as Michelle asked. "Well why don't we go and see?" Uranus asked known as Amara. "Yes let's." Pluto responded known as Setsuna the other two nodded their heads. Now the problem was they didn't know were was Serena's bedroom, that was when they pumped into Diamond.   
  
"We are so sorry Diamond." Michelle told him, "It's okay may I ask were you where heading?" Diamond asked them "We were heading to see Serena but we don't exactly know were her room is." Amara responded, after Diamond gave them directions the 3 women headed for Serena's room.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Serena was still throwing up her face had become pale and all. That was when Amara, Michelle, and Setsuna arrived, they knocked before they entered of course but found no response. They walked in and saw that she wasn't there. They were about to leave but heard some noise coming from the bathroom, so they headed towards that direction. What they saw was Serena throwing up "Are you okay?" Amara asked while Michelle went to get a glass of water for Serena. "Here this may help." Michelle told her while giving her the glass. "Thanks" Serena responded and drank the water. After a while she had stop throwing up and her color was coming back.  
  
Serena's hand when to her stomach when she got up and walked to her bed, were the dress lay. "I feel like I'm going to be sick again." Serena warned them, "Did you eat something bad?" Amara asked. "No, the only thing I know is after Diamond left my stomach felt all weird only because of his aftershave and you know something lets get off the subject or I'll throw up again." Serena told them. "Good idea, we wouldn't want the Moon Princess to keep throwing up before her wedding." Michelle said. "Haha very funny Michelle." Serena said while the other girls giggled.   
  
*7:00 P.M.*  
  
"Whose hungry?" Serena asked the girls "A little, but we really aren't that hungry since we ate 2 hours ago Serena." Setsuna said and the others nodded, "Didn't you eat at the same time we did?" Amara asked. They had been talking almost all day, and each thought it was a great opportunity to spend time with their princess. "Yes I did but I'm craving for some pizza." (By now I think that you all know were this is heading.. I don't really know if pregnant people get cravings for their 1st or 2nd week, so bear with me.) "If I'm not mistaking the only people who get cravings are the ones that are pregnant." Michelle said. "Why are you bringing that up Michelle?" Serena said after she had called and order a pizza (from the kitchen not from Dominos or Pizza Hot I don't really think there are any in the Darkmoon Kingdom (pause) place, but if Serena is going to live there they have to find a way for Dominos to arrive.)   
  
"Well Serena, to begin with you were throwing up earlier and now you are still hungry after you ate 2 hours ago and if I'm not mistaken you have felt dizzy and sometimes you feel like your going to faint (pause) am I right or not?" Michelle finished and the other scouts nodded in agreement. "And what if I have felt dizzy or something like that maybe I ate something bad and besides I eat a lot for your information and it makes no difference if I start eating more than I usually do." Serena responded at verge of yelling. "Oh yeah you can also add high emotions." (I think that's another) Amara told Michelle. "Well I'm not pregnant if that is what your heading." Serena told them while she crossed her arms. That was when there was a knock on the door meaning that they had her pizza. While Serena went to get it Amara told the other 2 "She can deny it all she wants but in the end she is pregnant." they all nodded. "So are any of you hungry now?" Serena asked them, in the end they all had a piece.   
  
*Meanwhile at the cell*  
  
"How could they change teams? I know they weren't in our side to begin with but now their with Serena and were here stuck in this stinky cell." Venus told them. "Well, just forget them and start thinking on how we are going to get out of here." Mars told her. Sure they had food and water but didn't like the idea of being trap in a cold cell. "Mars is right we have to get out of here or else we won't be able to stop the danger that is coming." Mercury being the calm one told them. "Serena is lost, if she thinks she can be switching teams like that then she has got to be crazy." Tuxedo said and the rest nodded.  
  
*Wise Man & Emerald*  
  
The Wise Man was looking at his crystal ball as usual, then a smile went to his face. (If he can even smile he is bones and more bones and to add to that his dead.) "What the heck are you smiling about?" Emerald asked him she was sitting on the chair in front of him. "Phase 3 is over and soon Phase 4 will begin." the Wise Man said to Emerald. "When the heck did you skip 1 and 2 and what is 3 and 4?" she asked.   
  
"Phase one was to get the people she loved to hate her,   
  
Phase 2 was to get her out of the Sailor Scouts,  
  
Phase 3 was or is to get her pregnant,   
  
and Phase 4 is to destroy Diamond."  
  
"so she's already pregnant?" Emerald asked, "Yes" was his answer. "Are there other phases?" she asked "Yes they are to get her child and control the world as simple as 1,2,3." he told her. "when are we going to start the attacks?" Emerald asked. "very soon very soon." he said coldly.  
  
*Serena's room at 10:00 P.M.*  
  
The 3 women had gone to their rooms to rest for tomorrows event that would take in the morning. (meaning the wedding) Serena had put on a midnight blue night gown, that hung to her every curve. She still kept thinking on what Michelle had told her maybe she was pregnant. But soon she fell asleep and didn't notice Diamond walk in.  
  
As Diamond walked in he notice that Serena was already asleep so he decided to take a bath. 10 minutes later Diamond came out he looked around the room, and noticed the dress he gave her was hanging outside the closet. 'In a couple of ours Serenity your going to be my wife.' he thought as he walked to the bed he notice the way Serena was sleeping 'you look so beautiful when you sleep darling' he thought. He was already in the bed so he just put an arm around her waist, Serena woke up and saw Diamond. "Hi." Serena said sleepy "Hello, I think it was a very busy day don't you?" he asked his future wife. "Yes I agree with you." she responded she was about to go to sleep but before she did she thought 'Maybe I should tell him what Michelle thinks, that maybe I'm pregnant and if I do then I'll most likely tell him tomorrow' with that out of the way Diamond saw Serena fall asleep.  
  
*2:30 A.M.*  
  
"It is time to attack, Emerald so WAKE UP!!!!" the Wise Man yelled in Emeralds room. "Just 5 more minutes" she talks in her sleep but the Wise Man's yelled woke her up. "What time is it?" she asked as she rubs her eyes. "It's half past 2 in the morning." the Wise Man told her. "this better be good Wise Man or I'm going to kill you." Emerald warn him. "It is time to attack so get ready in 30 minutes." he told her and left. "Why couldn't he do this tomorrow at the wedding!!" she yelled as she got up and got ready for the attack. The Wise Man had gather his minions for the attack except the scouts and Sapphire he knew Sapphire wouldn't betray his brother, 'what better way than to attack them when their off guard.' he thought evilly.  
  
*3:00 A.M.*  
  
The 1st blast was shot, and it woke Diamond 'what's going on?' he thought as he got up and looked outside he saw fire coming from some places. 'this is not good.' he thought as he went to wake Serena. "Serenity wake up were under attack." he told her. As soon as Serena heard attack she woke up, that was when another blast was shot. "Diamond what's going on?' Serena asked and saw Diamond get dress. Soon the outer scouts were with Serena, "I don't know but I have to go fight and I'm asking you outer scouts to protect Serena at all cause." Diamond order. "You don't have to worry, will take her out of here." Uranus told him. "Thank you." Diamond told them and gave them a smile. "Serenity I have to go take care." he was about to leave but stopped by Serena. "Diamond wait! I have something to tell you." she told him, Diamond walked towards her. "Yes, what is it?" he asked as he was in front of her, "Diamond please take care and come back to me, I mean to us" (Serena put her hands on her stomach) "You mean your pregnant?" he asked Serena nodded tears started to form in her eyes Diamond gave her a long passionate kiss. "What ever happens I love you." he told her. "I love you too." Serena responded and Diamond was gone.  
  
-The end of Unexpected Surprises-  
  
I hope you enjoy it and stay tune for the next chapter that will be up soon. I promise that this story will be finish before I go for my vacations.  
  
This is what is up ahead..  
  
The battle has begun, Serena is pregnant, and someone will die soon..  
  
That is all I'm saying so you have to read to find out…  
  
I think that there is only like 2 or 3 more chapters to go so stay tune and they will be up soon… please review and tell me how the chapter is 


	14. AN:Read this ASAP

Hey ppl I am really sorry that I was not able to finish Darkness Falls in time, but when I come back from Mexico I promise that it will be done ASAP. Its only that I'm going for vacation for at least 1 ½ months and I was hoping to at least update it but I don't have time. But when I come back I would definitely have the last chapters ready to type. So I hope you ppl will understand and wait until I come back.   
  
Thanks your truly   
  
~Usagimoon~ 


	15. At War

Here are the last chapters enjoy  
  
Thanks for the review Serena Bakura, but the creepy green haired lady who is Emerald will definitely be killed, but for Diamond or the others it's a matter of fate, the future changes and destiny takes a new role so I'm not saying who will die until destiny comes for them. (Me, too mean hehehe, but if some good guys or even bad guys die its because their destiny was not meant to be. hehehe need to write a poem about destiny)  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Oh yeah   
  
WM= Wise Man  
  
*3:00 A.M.*  
  
The 1st blast was shot, and it woke Diamond 'what's going on?' he thought as he got up and looked outside he saw fire coming from some places. 'this is not good.' he thought as he went to wake Serena. "Serenity wake up were under attack." he told her. As soon as Serena heard attack she woke up, that was when another blast was shot. "Diamond what's going on?' Serena asked and saw Diamond get dress. Soon the outer scouts were with Serena, "I don't know but I have to go fight and I'm asking you outer scouts to protect Serena at all cause." Diamond order. "You don't have to worry, will take her out of here." Uranus told him. "Thank you." Diamond told them and gave them a smile. "Serenity I have to go take care." he was about to leave but stopped by Serena. "Diamond wait! I have something to tell you." she told him, Diamond walked towards her. "Yes, what is it?" he asked as he was in front of her, "Diamond please take care and come back to me, I mean to us" (Serena put her hands on her stomach) "You mean your pregnant?" he asked Serena nodded tears started to form in her eyes Diamond gave her a long passionate kiss. "What ever happens I love you." he told her. "I love you too." Serena responded and Diamond was gone.  
  
-the war has begun-  
  
Serena watched as Diamond left, in her heart she felt something powerful heading her way but didn't know what it was. "Serena we have to go!" Uranus yelled after another blast was shot, "We have to go help, Uranus." Serena responded. "No, we have to protect you by getting you out of here.' Uranus told her. "Amara (pause) guys, I'm sorry but I won't back out. I have to protect this place because its my new home and besides Diamond will need all the help he can get." "Serena, think about the baby, what if something happens to it?" Neptune asked "Nothing will happen to the baby as long as I'm alive and I won't let no one stop me or kill me. So I'm going if you like it or not!" she inform the 3 women. "I hope your right Serena, but if things start to get ugly we're taking you out of her." 'This is a bad idea Serena' Pluto thought and said. "Thanks guys, we have to go the attacks seem to be getting closer. (pause) Oh Michelle do me a favor and grab me some clothes, doesn't matter which ones as long as you do." Serena said while grabbing a robe to cover her nightgown. Neptune did as she was told, and soon the 4 women headed outside.   
  
*At the cell*  
  
"What the fuck is going on!!" yelled Mars, "It seems that the palace is under attack!" Mercury yelled back as another blast hit somewhere close to the dungeon. "Mercury find a way to get us out of here (pause) if we stay here we're sitting ducks!" yelled Tuxedo. The inners turn towards the stairs to see who was coming down.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Serena why are you heading this way." yelled Uranus as they followed their leader. Serna made a turn and headed towards the door then went down the stairs. "Were are they!" she yelled to herself. "Found them (taking out some keys) I know I hate them for causing me pain but I just can't leave them down there." she responded to Uranus question.   
  
The inners watched as Serena and the outers come down the stairs. "What the fuck do you want Serena? Come to kill us personally?" asked an angry mars. Serena just ignored her 'just get this threw Serena and then you can leave' she thought, that was when another blast was shot causing the ceiling to collapse and blocking the door. "Serena get down!" yelled Uranus (I think by now you can see that Uranus is really protective of Serena) as she made her way to Serena, making both of them fall.  
  
"Uranus is she okay?" asked Pluto and Neptune together. "Yes, but she only got a bruise." (seems like something bad don't yah think?) Uranus inform the 2 women who were relieve that their princess was okay. (as if, Serena should have died. hehehe just joking) "Thanks Uranus but I think that the ceiling was not going to collapse were I was standing." she said as she took off her thorn robe "You can never be sure." Uranus said.  
  
As Serena took off her robe, Tuxedo couldn't help but notice the way Serena's nightgown showed every curve on her body, she was only 17 ½ but had the body of a goddess, (That in some few months there will be a very big round curve on her tummy,…. well she will with the baby no da) that could make any man fall in love with. But why hasn't he notice this before today? And why now? Why is he thinking this, if Serena betrayed them all he thought.  
  
Serena headed for the cell's door to unlock it but when she did Venus said "Look the big fat bitch is opening the door for us, for then the bitch can kill us!" sure she hated being mean especially to Serena but it was something she had to say. As soon as she did Uranus stepped in front of Serena, she (Uranus) wanted to make Venus pay for what she (Venus) had said but was stopped by Serena. "Amara don't!" (Serena new that Amara was really protective of her, she watch as Amara turn to look at her) Just leave them think what they want besides we don't have time to get involve in another fight, especially since we have another battle to win." (meaning the attack on Nemises)  
  
The dungeon started to shake, Serena moved her hand to her stomach and look to Amara 'I have a bad feeling that not all of us are going to make it' "Serena come over here, its not safe for you to be alone." Uranus told her friend, Serena nodded and headed towards Uranus. "Are you okay?" she asked "If this keeps happening I'm going to throw up again." Serena told her and gave her a weak smile. "Come on, we have to go." Pluto told them, the inners saw them head towards the stairs but Serena stopped to say something to her exfriends "Darien (pause) girls, I am not sorry for what has happened between us, but you did deserve it. So get out of here cause this battle doesn't concern you!" Serena's voice was cold and hard, after that said she headed towards the blocked door.   
  
The inners heard a women yell "DARK MOON DEVESTATION!" before an explosion was heard they automatically knew who it was. (well lets see moon= moon princess= sailor moon= Serena. Is that hard to say? anyways your not half done..) The inners wanted to say something to Serena but kept their silence they knew that things had change between them and will forever more change. They headed outside after the outers and Serena had left towards the battle of Nemesis where they saw people running down the halls and screaming as the fires spread all over the place. They saw the outers heading towards the direction were the people were running from, so they decided to head the opposite direction.   
  
*Back to the outers*  
  
"Serena lets head this way!" Neptune yelled and watch as they all nodded in agreement it seemed that the people were blocking the way where the outers wanted to go. "Not so fast Moon Brat!" yelled a women (well you all no who it is already) "Emerald, what do you want?!" Serena yelled, annoyance was heard from her voice 'this is bad, I really never trusted her but she wouldn't be calling me moon brat unless.. she was against us' Serena's thought while Emerald responded "To finish what we started!!"   
  
"Not so fast Emerald, you'll have to go threw us!" Uranus yelled at her while the 3 women started to cover Serena by putting her in the middle. "That is exactly what I'm doing!" Emerald snapped her fingers and a dark black whole appeared below Serena. "URANUS!!!" Serena yelled while she started to fall down but when the outers turn to face Serena it was too late she was gone. "Dam it! Emerald where did you take her!!" Uranus yelled as she summoned her attack, Emerald saw this coming and send her attack first causing the outers to fall unconscious though she did not notice a dark ball of energy heading her way and when it finally hit her emerald screamed in pain but she manage to escape. Sapphire headed towards the fallen scouts (yes it was him who hit emerald for those who do not know yet) but notice that Serena was nowhere in site.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Serena started to wake up, that was when she noticed she was in a bed. 'where am I?' she thought as she started to get up but when she did some energy went threw her body causing her to scream in pain as the dark energy seemed to be taking her energy away. (pregnant people should not go threw so much pain until the day of their child's birth hehehe) "If I were you princess, I would stay in bed and not try to get up." the WM stepped out of the shadows. "Wise Man!" Serena whisper "We wouldn't want the child to get hurt now would we?" he asked, that was when Emerald appeared out of thin air "I guess our little guess has woken up." she said with amusement, she knew deep down Serena was scared. "Emerald go and finish your mission, if I'm not mistaken you still haven't killed Diamond." Emerald nodded and vanish. "NO!!" Serena yelled as she heard what WM said "I'm warning you Serenity, too much stress can hurt the child." the Wm said as he opened a box that contain a needle which he took out (the needle contain poison…(pause and thinks) wait he won't kill the child so it contains sleep potion or something that makes you sleepy well I think you get the picture so keep going.) Serena saw as the WM took out the needle "What are you going to do with me and the child?" Serena fear was rising as he saw the WM walking towards her with the needle in one hand. "After I get my first goal, which of course is you child, Emerald would most likely kill you" he responded as he reached for Serena's arm, but Serena was not going to let the WM get her without a fight. So she started to crawl back as fast as she could, it was not only cause she didn't know what was on the needle but it was because she hated needles to begin with. "Get away from me you FREAKY OLD BASTARD! Don't you dare and touch me with that thing, (needle) then again I don't want you touching me at all and if you hurt my child I swear I'll kill you personally!" Serena said as she kept backing up, but soon she could not go any further 'please go away!' Serena thought as she heard him talk "But my dear, you have no choice but to surrender your child and I see that you have nowhere to run anymore!" the WM said as he reached for her arm once again and took a tight hold on it Serena started to struggle but try as she might the WM did not let her arm go and as soon as she saw it didn't the WM injected the needle into her arm causing her to scream in pain. Soon Serena's surroundings started to get blurry "Sweet dreams princess" was the last thing she heard 'someone please help me!' she thought but soon her surrounding became darkness once again. 'That should last for some time and after that time ends up I'll give her another one. Soon Nemesis will be all mine!' the WM thought as he watched Serena rest.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Diamond and Darien felt something, like pain go threw their hearts and heard a quiet whisper in the air saying "Someone please help me!" (remember Darien still had feelings for Serena) They both wonder who the voice belong to or where it came from but they only thought of one person Serena. "Darien what's wrong?" Venus asked "I don't know it feels like something is calling me or that something is wrong and I don't mean the whole palace which is of course dark energy and the battle that has taken place. It feels like someone is in danger.." he paused there not wanting to say her name. (oh yeah like we don't know who it is didn't he give enough hints to them, why won't he say her name idiot I don't mean you I mean Darien) "By someone you mean Serena?" Mars asked, Darien just nodded. He really didn't know what to think or do anymore one moment he was with Serena, but then he started to have those awful dreams and broke up with her, just to protect her (Yeah sure it is call "*protection*" when you separate from the one person you love, you were only hurting her you JERK!) and then the next she is with the dark moon and now she is currently their enemy who just happen to let them go.  
  
The outer scouts started to come about, that was when they saw Sapphire looking at them with worry eyes. "What happen? And were is Serena?" he asked the 3 women soon they told Sapphire about the battle with Emerald. "We have to go and tell Diamond." he told them "But what about Serena?" asked Neptune "Well I have a feeling that Wise Man is behind this, so when we find him then we will find Serena." said Sapphire and the girls nodded in agreement, so they headed towards Diamond.   
  
Meanwhile Diamond was holding his own battle, hoping and wishing Serena was safe and sound (Serena is safe *Wink* she is sound asleep) something was wrong (besides the attack to Nemises) the more he thought about itr the more he got worried. What if something happened to he and he couldn't do anything, just then Sapphire and the outers arrived but no Serena.  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled as an attack almost hit Diamond, when they finally reached him Sapphire ask if he was okay but Diamond ignored him and ask "Where's Serena?!" The others looked away not sure on how to tell Diamond the truth that Emerald kidnapped her and is now on the hands of WM.   
  
As soon as Diamond was updated with info he wanted to kill that fucking bastard WM and that annoying bitch, Emerald if they even hurt Serena or the child he would make sure they die. (as if his not going to do that already) Minutes past and they had manage to calmed Diamond down "So Serenity released Darien and the scouts? Do any of you know were they are?" he asked the girls "No we don't, and yes Serena released them sure she hates them but she couldn't let them die like that." Pluto answered "We have to go the Wise man would want a battle and I really think he would want it somewhere more bigger. (pause he got up) and were we find wise man Serenity would be with him." he headed to the court yard.  
  
*back to WM*  
  
"Very smart Diamond I'll be waiting (he was looking at the crystal ball in amusement) don't worry I won't hurt your Moon Princess as long as she has the child. My daughter won't even get a scratch." he said as he turn to watch Serena 'she has the beauty of her mother but I think she has a big taste for evil or may I say for revenge from my side' he thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!" a beautiful angry Queen yelled to a tall blond man, "WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!" the Queen kept yelling as she struggle to get free from his grip he was tying her to the bed. "you know exactly what I want Serenity your father never paid his debt so I'll have some fun with his precious daughter. Your crying and yelling won't help you my pet no one will be able to hear your awful screaming that brings music to my ears." he told her with a devilish smile as he forced a kiss on Serenity's delicate lips his hands started to move up and down her body. "You BASTARD, my father found out you were spying on us, and when Aaron finds out he'll kill you!" Serenity was crying now "shh my pet no one is going to find out because you are not going to tell him or anyone else by the way. I'll make sure I torture you before I kill you Aaron is no where near us and no one I mean no one is going to save you from getting fucked!" the wise man told her as he got on top of her and ripped her dress off he looked at his price and started to kiss her neck roughly Serenity could only cry as fear met her eyes. He then ripped her bra off and licked her nipples while cupping her other breast, Serenity started to scream but WM put a gag on her mouth she could only muffle a yell. He started to go down to her lower area and ripped her underwear off then he started to lick down there when he came up he whispered to Serenity "here comes the exciting part." he said Serenity's eyes widen she screamed as he entered her body. It felt as if he was going to rip her apart how it burn, she never felt so much pain and violated all she could do was cry she couldn't make him stop. (I think that's about it hehehe just want to continue)  
  
On that very say WM raped her royal highness Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. (EWWW WM is Serena's father!! X_X ) But lucky for her Aaron the Sun King the man Serenity truly loved came for her rescue but was too late to stop him. Aaron wanted to kill him for ever touching his Queen, his future wife but WM escaped. From there on Serenity felt dirty like she betrayed him, but Aaron told her it wasn't her fault and the at he would protect her and the her child (which was Wm child) he loved the child as if it was his own. When Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom she spared his soul causing him to be all bones but was trapped along with Beryl when Serenity used the civil crystal. (So that's why Wise man is all bones well my version hehehe)   
  
*end of flash back*  
  
As he walked to Serena he spoke once again "Now, my beautiful daughter lets give you some wonderful dreams about your friends that you'll hate them afterwards." he said as he watched dark energy consume Serena soon her head was tossing from side to side.   
  
*In the dream*  
  
"Why should she be our leader?! After all the only thing she dose is klutz around and cry all day." an angry Mars said. "Diamond you shouldn't get married to this klutz she'll be a bad wife and a mother probably she'll forget to feed the kid besides I don't think that's your child at all maybe its someone else's to make it simple you should be with me Diamond." Venus said as she gave a kiss to Diamond. "Diamond please don't listen to them, I don't know what's gotten into their heads but I can assure you that this is your child (Serena put her hands on her stomach) I've never been with another man Diamond please you have to believe me." Serena had tears in her face "What's the matter jealous that V-Babe will still your man, well I guess his not yours cause he already has someone to love isn't that right Diamond?" Mercury said as she pointed to them. "Yes Mercury I think so too, please Serena don't tell me you felt something towards me because you didn't you were only a waste of my time and nothing else. Besides Darien and I think that you're a fucking bitch changing from one man to another, it really doesn't matter to me what you think or say I love Mina and soon will get marry and have our kid." Diamond said in disgust as he saw Serena try to change his mind "Who would ever love a pathetic girl like you Serena if you can't even eat properly or do things right and you called yourself a leader you embarrass us, I can't believe we had to protect a bitch like you." Mars said as she kissed Darien passionately.  
  
*end of dream*  
  
Serena suddenly woke up, you could tell she was angry and was seeking revenge by only looking at her eyes. How could they do that to her especially Diamond who she loved and thought he felt the same way for he. Million of questions spread threw her mind but one thing was for sure she would get her revenge and no one will stop her. Serena's black upturn crescent moon reappear on her forehead once again this only seemed to happen when she was really excited or angry to make it simple high emotions. "What is it Serenity?" the WM asked in amusement he saw how her face change "Nothing father I'm perfectly find as soon as I get what I want." Serena responded as she glared at her father "Don't worry Serenity the war has started but the battle has just began." he said as he watch her lips form into a smile "I'll be waiting father, no one but I mean no one is going to hurt me again."   
  
No one knew what was going threw her mind just then (except the one who is typing) she had other plans, (pause) plans that could destroy the universe if she wanted. But her main goal was to destroy the ones who hurt her, make sure they were ten feet below her and to her father well he would go along with the scouts. She never liked to take somebody's orders and wasn't in the mood to obey them if Diamond and no one believed her that it was her kid then she would just kill them. 


	16. The final battle between good and evil

Okay ppl I'm back! I didn't mean it would take this long to update its that after I came back my mom canceled the internet so I have no way of updating. Anyways school is back and I just had my Quinceñera it was so fun. To tell you the truth I never go the chance to make new chapters for this story I started to write something else but like I didn't have a way to update I have successfully finish this story. So what ever happens next I am not responsible for anybodies death. I'm not saying who will die on this chapter because then what's the fun so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Summary- Okay so lately in the chapter Serena is turning very bad thanks to the help of the wise man now she even wants to destroy Diamond. Anyways the wise man thinks that his plans are going well but doesn't know Serena's true plans to destroy him as well last time we found out that the wise man is Serena's father he raped Queen Serenity in the past so that makes Serena his kid. The wise man's truly goals is to take over the world by using Serena's unborn child. (what an idiot he can just use Serena) Diamond and his brother Sapphire with the help of the outer scouts are going to battle wise man once and for all.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own Darien hehehe just joking I don't own any of them *crying*  
  
-The Final battle between good and evil-  
  
"Darien are you sure this is the right way?" Venus asked as the inner and him were running "I don't know but I think we can stop here will Amy takes a look and finds a way out." Tuxedo Mask asked as he lean on the tree they were now in the court yard as Mercury took out her mini computer and scan the place "Well it says that we are now in the court yard but I think we can teleport back to earth from right here." she said as the others nod in agreement. They were about to start but saw a group of people enter the court yard as well they all noticed that it was Diamond, Sapphire and the outers.  
  
"Diamond are you sure we have to be here?" Neptune asked "Yes I think this is big enough." "But what if it's a trap?" "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF IT IS A TRAP NEPTUNE ALL I CARE IS TO GET SERENITY BACK!" he yelled "Diamond calm down we all want her back but please don't start yelling this is not the way to act brother." "Sapphire your right its only that it is driving me crazy knowing Serenity is in the hands of wise man I still can't believe it that his our dam enemy but then again he did do things weird." "Yup that's true." "shh you two someone else is here as well and there right over.. There!" Uranus said as she pointed behind the trees.  
  
The inner scouts saw them run towards them "great now what do they want?" Mars whispered but before the others could reply Diamond and the others were in front of them "What the hell are you doing here" Sapphire asked "Well we were about to leave but we don't really need to explain ourselves towards you." Jupiter said "I see that Serena is not with you I guess she got scared and ran away." Mars said with out thinking good thing Darien was there to stop Diamond from hurting her "What the hell happen to her?" Darien asked "Its none of your business now get the hell off Nemises before you all regret that you didn't this battle doesn't concern you now GET LOST!" Uranus said.   
  
Venus open her mouth about to argue but an evil laugh mad her jump, everyone turn their head towards the laughing person to find wise man and Emerald. "So Diamond what exactly are you doing? trying to get more people to join you pathetic team. HAHAHAHA!" Emerald said as her laughter spread like fire "WERE IS SERENITY!" Diamond yelled "If you want her so much then why is she in my hands, what a pity she had just a beautiful body her screams were music to my ears." he grin as he saw Diamond's face "If you even touch her in any kind of way Wise man I'll make sure.." "What make me pay?"   
  
The inner scouts and Darien were listening to the conversation in interest, so Serena was kidnap and was in the hands of Wise Man. "Enough talking and lets let the fun begin. (pause as he looked at Diamond) Oh by the way Diamond I have a gift for you." Emerald threw a dark crystal's at the scouts as each crystal hit or touch anything they exploded "What the fuck! We didn't even get evolve in this stupid fight and we have to help Diamond." Mars said as she jumped out of the way. "FIRE DRAGON IGNIGHT!" Mars said as a big red dragon was aimed at Emerald.  
  
The wise man seemed to have vanish but the dragon that was aimed to Emerald almost hit her except that someone blocked it. This time it was someone else more powerful than Emerald they all looked to see who blocked it even Emerald. There mouths fell open as they saw the one person they would least expect to help Emerald it was Serena but something was different from her the way her eyes showed no pity no mercy but the urge to destroy her eyes were darker like black and from the points of her hair it was black also. She seemed to be wearing the same dress as her future self only its in black and the side when up to her ass the front seemed to show a big portion of her breast well in the end it showed her smoothing skin. Oh yeah that was the wedding dress but with added things she thought it would be sexy.  
  
"Serenity" Diamond whispered Serena looked at all of them then gave a sweet smile but her eyes said otherwise "What the.. But the wise man had you trap what the hell are you doing here?" Emerald asked shock the same way as the others but angry because she was here. "Why should I explain myself to you pathetic people but Emerald you should be thanking me that I just saved your ass." Serena responded not taking her eyes off Diamond. "Beside its my fathers wishes for me to destroy the scouts myself." Serena continue "Father? What father?" Darien asked.  
  
"I SAID IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! DARK MOON ENEGY GIVE ME STRENGH (PAUSE) DARK SHADOW DESTROY!" Serena yelled as energy was aimed at them "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" Pluto said the others did as they were told. Dust started to surround them but Serena wasn't over she first wanted to kill Diamond before the others, Diamond wasn't paying attention so he was send flying to a wall by Serena.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Uranus yelled at her as they saw her walk towards Diamond "I …want …revenge." she whispered "Serenity what's going on why are you acting this way what did he do to you answer me." Diamond said as he grabbed her by the arms. "Let go of me" Serena made a back flip and was now behind Diamond put he was quicker and made a bottom kick wish got her by surprise and made her fall down but Diamond not wanting her to get hurt catch her. "Why are you being this way?!" he yelled at her "Because I'm going to make you pay for hurting me." she let her energy throw Diamond to the wall.  
  
The others weren't doing so good ether they were having a hard time beating Emerald, the wise man had increased her powers. Speaking of the devil himself he was pretty much enjoying this the way Diamond tried to find out what's wrong with Serena.   
  
(okay im not really good in battles but an hour had past and they were loosing Serena was too strong for them.)  
  
While everyone was busy fighting Mercury took some scans of Serena and confirm her theory. "Diamond, Serena was hypnotize by the wise man try to put some sense into her." Mercury yelled. Serena had gotten bored with Diamond so decided to go after Darien, this gave Amy some chance to go to Diamond she whispered something to him which then he nodded Mercury then made sure to tell everyone else. "What did I do to you?!" Darien yelled "You did everything to me Darien, but I'll make sure that your dead in the end." she said as she threw him to the wall were he then stay stilled. "Finally its over." she said as she looked around and made sure they were in the floor. 'Now lets get my plan started' she thought "Hey Emerald do you want more power than you already have, if no then why do you think my father didn't give you more power?" she asked "What do you mean?" "What? you didn't think he would give you so much power, (pause) Emerald let me help you, I'll give you more power you can even wish for, now concentrate and think of only me." "I guess" Emerald did as she was told Serena closed her eyes too and let her energy enter Emerald 5 minutes later it was done Serena had a grin and Emerald felt stronger but then her body began to dissolve. "What's happening?!" "Well you shouldn't get so much energy your not ready Emerald or you might explode. What ever should I do (pause) should I ignore you and enjoy the little time you have left by talking or should I help the bitch who tried to take Di.. I mean the one who kidn.." Serena didn't finish she really didn't know what came out. Why was she going to say that? She couldn't be jealous because she hates him?  
  
So much emotions went threw Serena head that her hands were now on her head 'why can't I block these emotions?' she thought. Diamond's head went up and saw that Emerald was no were to be seen and Serena was distracted so he made a run for it. The others had time to gain some strength so one by one they started to get up. Darien in the other hand still hadn't gain conscious so he didn't know what was going on.   
  
Serena was starting to get a headache from all this thinking 'I just want this to end, let Diamond or Darien be with who the fuck they want if they are not dead yet, I'll destroy Wise Man and then I'll..' somebody grabbed her from behind it was Diamond but before Serena could fight back he made sure she wouldn't be able. "Let me go or I'll make sure this whole world comes to an end." Serena said "Why are you being so mean?" Diamond asked as he leaned on her "Get off of me! I thought you were dead, why can you all just leave me alone I only want to live my life alone with the only thing I'm actually going to love." "I thought you were evil Serena, no evil villain should thing of just a feeling like love." "Please just let go of me and go back to Mina and for get about me and your kid, I don't see why you're here if you want to destroy me then do it I just want this stupid pain to go away." Serena didn't notice but a tear came down her face little by little she was remembering her past. Darien had just gain conscious and was watching the two figures far away he knew who they were Diamond and Serena, anger started to spread all over him what did Diamond have that he didn't he asked himself.   
  
"What are you talking about? I don't like Mina, I love you and I'm glad that this is our child don't you get it the Wise Man brain washed you." "No, no my father wouldn't do that?" "Father? Serena please he is only playing with your mind SNAP OUT OF IT!" someone had reappear in front of them "I wouldn't say that Diamond she is my daughter after all and that means I own her." "No she will not be in your hands again." "Then you shall die in front of her" dark lightning came from his finger's strait at them Diamond was quick and grabbed Serena and jump out of the way.   
  
"Serena please stay here." Diamond put her down "No, I won't Diamond I think I remember everything and I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me!" Serena said "His main goal is you and if you get hurt I will not forgive myself." "Please Diamond listen to me, I know what I have to do." "No I don't care if you got your dam memory back Serena, your not getting close to him again Amara take her." he grabbed Serena's arm and gave her to Uranus "yes sir" "No, you don't get it Diamond I..I." "shh (he put his index finger in her mouth) everything is going to be okay." he left before Serena could say anything, Uranus took Serena who was trying to get away.   
  
"Uranus let go, I need to help him" "No, listen to me." "No you listen to me I need to help him or the wise man is going to kill him." "Princess, he is capable of protecting himself so you should only think of protecting yourself and the child." Neptune had just reached them "Serena I'm glad your okay." but Serena was not listening to any of them her eyes were on Diamond 'you idiot, the only thing my father wants is our child and he'll kill you before he gets his main target. But if you would only listen we both could have killed him together.' she thought. Darien and the scouts were already up, they were heading to the outers who were now busy watching the fight.  
  
"So, is she okay?" Mars asked the outers "Yes, but now we have to worry about is Diamond" Sapphire said, none of them but Darien was watching Serena. Even if it hurt him to think that Serena loved someone else he kinda felt pity for them he watched as Serena but her hand on her chest as she saw Diamond get thrown to the wall by wise man. But then he noticed what Serena was really doing, her crystal was out but it was black maybe it turns as the side the person is black for evil and white for good but he really didn't care he noticed the pain that went threw her eyes. 'Serena how could you do this to me I loved you, and I thought you did the same. All I can feel for you now is anger and hate.' he thought.   
  
Diamond in the other hand was having a hard time escaping the Wise Man's hits, he needed to protect the one he truly love no matter what the cost, he just couldn't fail his princess. "Surrender you fool, there is no way that I'm going to loose." the Wise Man said his crystal began to glow black. "Do you think you scare me Wise man, I'll make sure you pay for making her suffer and for destroying my kingdom." Diamond said as he began to gather some energy to fight back to what ever the WM was going to do.   
  
Not far away a very big explosion was hurt, it seem to come from the very place that Serena was standing on. It seemed that all the scouts including Darien were unconscious the only one that was standing was Serena. Her eyes were full of tears "Please stop it!" Serena said as she fell to the ground "SERENA!" Diamond yelled as he saw her fall he was going to go after her but the Wise Man had other plans instead of aiming at Diamond he aimed at Serena "If I can't have her then no one will, besides I don't need her anymore as soon as she dies there will be no one else to stop me cause everyone will die with her!" the Wise Man said as he shot some black lightning at Serena. "DIAMOND!" Serena yelled as she saw the energy thing go strait at her, Serena was already tired from using her crystal that she didn't have more energy to fight the attack.   
  
"SERENA WATCH IT!" Diamond crabbed Serena by the waste and they both fell to the ground Diamond was in top of Serena so he got the full blast. He never felt so much pain, the black lightning thing went threw his stomach but it never touched Serena. He gave her a weak smile to Serena who had realize what happen "No..Diamond..please don't." Serena flipped Diamond over and saw the blood that was coming out from his stomach. "Serena, please be careful." he said as his finger stroke her skin "Please Diamond don't die on me, (pause) Sapphire please help me." Sapphire had just gain conscious and saw what happen to his brother.   
  
"I got him Serena, please finish this off." he said as he grabbed Diamond and checked his wound Mercury went to were Sapphire was with his brother and was now checking Diamond injury. Serena didn't say anything anger spread like fire threw her body 'please Diamond don't die on me, we need you.' she thought as she walked strait to Wise Man "What? Ready to give up Serenity, I told you in the end you were going to be mine." he said with a satisfying tone. Serena still said nothing her gown had gone completely white, her hair had grown to the grown but her crystal had gone back to white. "No, Wise Man I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to me, my mother, Diamond and my friends." she said as she raised her crystal.   
  
The Wise Man looked worry for a moment "What friend's Serenity, did you forget that you're all alone in this battle. You betrayed your friends when you changed sides." he said as black energy began to surround her. Serena began to smile "Those weren't the only friends I have Wise Man, sure the inners are no longer my friends but I gain some that are much more loyal to my throne and I can assure you THAT YOUR NOT ONE OF THEM!" Serena's crystal began to glow much, more brighter than before "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" golden light went strait at the Wise Man, he wasn't ready to block it so he got the full plow.   
  
-End of the final battle between good and evil-  
  
Hey who knows maybe Diamond will get safe and live, the crystal may do that but tell me is the Wise Man really dead? I don't know (hehehe maybe yes or maybe no) well this is the last before the last chapter. What I'm saying the Epilogue is next!!!!!!!!!!!!........ 


	17. Theway things turn outEpilouge

Okay ppl this is the last chapter of Darkness falls, I can't believe it either but it is! So read and review…….  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Serena fell to the grown, she knew why she wasn't dead it was only because Diamond helped her. "Diamond" she whisper as she ran towards him "Please don't be dead." she said as she reached him the others had already gain conscious again and were now seeing the sight in front of them. Diamond laid there on the floor blood surrounded him Serena couldn't stand it "Diamond, we did it, we beat him please be okay." Serena watched as he opened his eyes "Serena.." pain went threw him, Sapphire for a moment thought his brother would have gotten better because for one moment he felt so much power in Diamond that in the next he was even more weaker than before.   
  
"Sapphire, we have to take him to a hospital.." Serena was fighting back her tears Diamond chuckled "Serena, I'm dying…" he had whispered as he lay on her arms, his eyes sad, yet accepting his fate, he was glad that Serenity and the child were okay. "Don't say such things.. Please Diamond…you can't leave me….us…Diamond your going to become old and watch our child grow will live happy and enjoy our long lasting life's." "No, there is no tomorrow for me, please don't forget that I'll always will be in your heart (pause) I think the only thing that came out good was our child, as much as I wish your world would have happen please Sapphire take care of them." he pause to swallow in pain, his eyes shut tight. And after a moment his body began to relax, the hand that was gripping her going limp. "I love you….Serena."  
  
"Diamond…don't…I love you" Serena said as she gave him a kiss on the lips went she came back up she didn't feel him breath, Diamond had a smile on his face as he laid there in the floor. (I think he liked his last few seconds) "No Diamond." Serena face was covered in tears she lean on his chest and just stayed there not wanting to leave him. The outers and Sapphire had tears on their eyes, the inners didn't know what to do they didn't know if they should feel pity for Serena or be glad that Serena suffered more than they wanted. "Serena there wasn't anything we could have done to save him, I'm sorry." Mercury said to Serena, who was not listening to anything anyone was saying to her. Diamond was gone from her life and it was all her fault, if only she never met any of them then this wouldn't have happened. "Diamond please come back...please don't leave me here all alone."   
  
The outers and Sapphire tried to calm her down but it didn't work "Serena, you herd what Mercury said there was nothing no one could have done for my brother." Serena leaned on him and kept crying "He didn't have to help, if only he kept his energy everything would have been fine." Serena said "Serena, please calm down." he said as he stroke her hair, sure she was the worrier of justice and the Moon Goddess but she was merely a child. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! Diamond is gone and that bitch (she pointed to Amy) is lying, she could have done something to save him. Diamond never had to die if only all of you would have stopped him from using all his energy!" Serena was screaming at them she really didn't mean to call Amy names she knew that Amy meant what she said but still Serena couldn't help but yelled and blame everyone.   
  
Darien stepped up and slapped her "You, know that Amy did all she could Serena I'm sorry that he died but don't let all your anger at us. We did nothing to you but to save your ass." Serena's hand was on the place he slapped her, Darien started to regret his words and his action as he saw more tears fall out. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't care anymore… I just want to be left alone. I DON'T WANT ANYONE'S PITY I only want to be left alone, (pause) there is everyone happy that I always have to suffer in the end, Diamond is gone the man I was going to marry this very day but I won't because no one wanted this day to come…I don't see why your all still here, I thought you never wanted to see the bitch who betrayed you or the stupid leader who is always clumsy and was late for one stinky battle!" Serena said Sapphire went to Serena's side and let her lean on his shoulder.   
  
The inners didn't know what to say, so they all started to walk away leaving Serena crying on Sapphire's shoulder she just wanted this to end. AS she leaned on Sapphire shoulder she watched all of them go 'Good by my friends, hope that you'll all live safe and sound and Darien…I'll always love you no matter what but you deserve someone better than I..' she thought as darkness started to surround her. Everything went black for her, Sapphire hold her close as he saw her faint 'Don't worry brother she's in safe hands.' he thought as everyone left, Uranus carrying Serena and Sapphire carrying the dead body of Diamond………  
  
-End of Epilogue-  
  
Please read this!!!!!!!  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, I especially want to thank my friend Jeje because if it wasn't for her then this story would have never been possible. This all began by my idea of making a story and she was like the brains who gave me ideas. This was not the way we thought it was going to end sure at first we worked together but then I kept on writing it. I also want to thank this person who reviewed and send me an email he gave me an idea well he suggested it only that I used very little of his idea on this story. Thanks Jason Calhoun for that review I'm using your email on the others stories.  
  
I know it wasn't a happy ending but I never said that was the last part of the story. There is actually going to be a other part to this but I think I want to work on my other stories. So be patients I still need to figure out how it should start and end.   
  
Thank you very much   
  
Your friend and writer   
  
Usagimoon….. 


	18. AN: Again anyways this is just to tell u...

Hey people guess what I've already started on the sequel for this story but I may need some ideas so please help! oh yeah I hope you read the story "Lost Love?" i don't know if that's a good title anyways bye. I'm not sure if Serena should go back to Darien, anyways cyah soon. n_n 


End file.
